Winter Adventure
by changingfavorite
Summary: A winter episode of my series, "Sonic and the Hidden Secret". Sonic's friend Fluffy wants to go ice skating but doesn't know how to ice skate. Some unexpected things happen when Sonic tries to teach her how. Just a cute story I thought of. (Sort of a crossover with Pokémon since Fluffy is an Eevee.)


**Sonic and the Hidden Secret**

Winter Adventure

* * *

It was a snowy winter morning, and Fluffy the Eevee had recently awakened. She was lying on the floor while sleepily watching television. However, when a program came on about ice skating, Fluffy sat up. She thought ice skating looked like fun.

"Hey Fluffy, it's time for breakfast!" Sonic called from the kitchen. But instead of eagerly running to the food as usual, Fluffy did not answer. Sonic poked his head into the room. "Fluffy, aren't you hungry-huh?" He noticed Fluffy staring at the TV.

Fluffy turned and jumped up and down excitedly, pointing at the TV. "Eevee Eevee Eevee!"

"What? You want to go ice skating?" Sonic said.

Fluffy nodded.

"But you don't know how to ice skate!" Sonic said.

"Eevee! Eevee?" Fluffy replied. _I want to try! Please?_

"Oh, all right-after breakfast," Sonic replied. He walked back to the kitchen with Fluffy hopping cheerfully after him.

Later, Sonic wrapped a light blue scarf around his neck and put a pink one around Fluffy's neck. Then they went outside. As they walked through the snow, they took in their surroundings-the snow-covered ground, the chilly breezes, their breath visible in the air, the quiet all around. It was a great day for ice skating.

Soon, Sonic and Fluffy came to a frozen pond. After looking carefully at it, they knew it was a good place to ice skate. "You've got to learn how to ice skate if you want to try it," Sonic told Fluffy as he put ice skates on her paws. The little Pokémon slowly stood up and moved onto the ice. She stood in place, trying to keep from slipping. This was her first time ice skating, and she was not used to standing on ice.

"Watch this!" Sonic said, "Here comes Sonic the hedgehog!" He jumped onto the ice, but lost his balance and landed in a sitting position on the ice. He stood back up and tried to move smoothly forward, but the slippery ice sent him spinning in circles. "Whoa-oa-oa-oa!" Sonic was unable to stop until he slid right off the ice and crashed into a tree. "Uh…I'm okay!" he said.

Fluffy sighed.

"I guess I should have put ice skates on before." A short time later, Sonic put ice skates on his shoes and moved back onto the ice. "Okay, Fluffy, this time I'm really going to show you how this is done." Fluffy hoped Sonic was right. After all, he could move much more quickly than she could. "Watch carefully," Sonic told Fluffy. First, he held out his arms and positioned his body for better balance. Then, he began to move his legs so he was moving forward smoothly.

However, Sonic's "lesson" got carried away and soon he was skating quickly all over the ice. "Now for a Sonic Skating Circle!" he announced. Fluffy watched from the center of the ice as Sonic moved around the edge of the ice. He moved so fast that all she could see was a blue blur. After a while, Sonic slowed down and moved forward again. "Yahoo! That was awesome!" he exclaimed. But he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he crashed into a tree again. "Whose idea was it to plant a tree here, anyway?" he said.

Fluffy continued trying to skate. She tried to copy what Sonic had done, but since she had four legs she was having some trouble. Soon she just gave up and enjoyed sliding around instead.

Sonic watched from near the ice, thinking about the mistake he'd just made. _I was too reckless again,_ he thought, _but when you're as fast as I am, it's hard not to get carried away. At least Fluffy is enjoying herself. _He stood up and called out to Fluffy, "I'm going to go run, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." Then he left.

Sonic ran over hills, around trees, and past frozen water. He looked back at the long trail of snow behind him. "Running in the cold and snow isn't as fun as running in warmer weather," he said to himself, "but it's still running." Just then, a large shadow loomed overhead. Sonic stopped in his tracks, causing snow to fly everywhere. Sonic shook the snow from his fur and looked up. "What's that?" he said. Something big was in the sky, but it soon was gone. It hadn't been a threat so far, but just to be sure, Sonic followed it. He was led back to where Fluffy was trying to skate. Now he could see what had caused the shadow-a robot controlled by Dr. Eggman!

"Eggman! What are you doing here?" Sonic said.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he landed his robot on the ice, "Why, don't you know, Sonic? To get rid of you! I can't fulfill my plans with you in the way, now, can I?" The robot swung one of its arms at Sonic, but he jumped out of the way and landed on its other hand.

"You have to be faster than that to catch me," he said. The robot swung its arm again, but missed again, and hit its hand instead. "Looks like your robot gave itself a hand," Sonic said as he landed on the snow nearby. The robot tried to move, but slipped and crashed onto the ice.

A dreadful _crack!_ filled the air. Sonic turned around and gasped. Fluffy was standing in place, watching fearfully as the ice cracked around her. "Fluffy, don't panic! Just use that move I taught you!" Sonic called to her, "Remember, Sealing Shield?" Fluffy nodded and used Sealing Shield. A pale yellow beam came from her mouth and sealed the cracks in the ice.

Just then, Dr. Eggman's robot got up. Sonic was about to jump up at it when a shout from Fluffy made him look back. He was surprised at what he saw. Fluffy, with a determined look on her face, was skating perfectly toward the robot! "Just a few minutes ago, Fluffy couldn't skate, and now she's skating like a pro! What happened?" Sonic said. Fluffy tackled the robot, causing it to slip, and then she used Normal Power. A tan beam shot from her mouth and sent the robot far, far away.

"You'll pay for this!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

"Fluffy, you did it!" Sonic went onto the ice, and Fluffy jumped in his arms. "What made you learn to ice skate so quickly?"

"Eevee? Eev, Eev…Eevee Eevee!" Fluffy replied. _Huh? Oh, that…I guess I found my hidden talent!_

Sonic smiled. "Well, you did a great job. Now let's enjoy ourselves!"

Sonic and Fluffy went back to ice skating. Fluffy cheerfully skated back and forth and even spun around a little on the ice. She was very happy that she could skate now and that she had saved the day. Sonic moved around the ice like he had during his Sonic Skating Circle, but this time more slowly. Seeing Fluffy happy made him happy too.

Soon, it was late afternoon, and Sonic and Fluffy decided it was time to go home. When they got to Sonic's house, Tails came outside from next door and waved. "Hey, Sonic! Hey, Fluffy! Want to come over for some hot chocolate?" he called out to them.

"Sounds great!" Sonic said, "What do you say, Fluffy?"

"Eevee!" Fluffy agreed.

Tails, wearing a gold scarf, let Sonic and Fluffy in. The house was warm and filled with the delicious aroma of hot chocolate-very inviting after spending the day outside in the cold. Tails brought three cups of steaming hot chocolate in the room and gave one to each of them. "Thanks, Tails," Sonic said, "This is just what we need to warm up!"

"No problem!" Tails replied, "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Ice skating," Sonic said, "Fluffy wanted to try."

Tails laughed. "That sounds like Fluffy! Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh." Sonic sighed contentedly. "This has been a good day, don't you think, Fluffy?"

Fluffy, who was too busy gulping down her hot chocolate to speak, nodded in agreement. After all, there was no better way to spend a cold winter day than this!

* * *

_Note: Sealing Shield and Normal Power are Pokémon moves I made up._

_I wasn't sure about this story at first, but now I'm happy with how it turned out. I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it too. :)_


End file.
